Titanic Jacks Back
by GleekTitanicluverJack
Summary: This is a story about Jack dawson coming back to life after he took the road of death on the titanic leaving his beloved girlfriend Rose behind. Rose Grows old and rose find jacks alive and I am going to stop it there, Read it and you will find out.


_**Titanic 2 Jack's Back?**_

Its April 14th 2006 the anniversary of the sadness titanic's death and all the 1,517 other people who died on bored the Titanic including Jack Dawson, but did jack really die or did he just fall on conches who knows, well I know who knows Brock Lovett.

**Chapter 1**

Rose was sat at home with her granddaughter Lizzy age 34. Rose was getting on a bit she was coming up to 100 in July. Rose was thinking of her boyfriend Jack Dawson the man who saved her life twice. She was thinking about what they would have been doing this very moment. It was 7:15, at that time they both was stood at the very front of the ship with their arms out pretending to fly. Rose fell into tears she couldn't have helped herself but cries. Lizzy came over and took her hand and said nana I know what you're thinking and I think you need a bit of rest just for a couple of hours and I will bring you down for your tea. Rose took step by step very slowly. When she was taking step by step this reminded her taking steps on to the bars on the front of the ship with jack.

**Chapter 2**

Lizzy had just got back from the super market to get some food for their meals. Rose is down stairs now eating her meal. She had done and went to her creation room and made a flower verse for her mums grave, even though she still hates her mum for how she treated jack on the ship and how she made rose get in a boat and leave jack to die by her ex fiancée rose can't be mad at her forever. The sun was going down, Rose turned on the television and on the most of the channels there were all about Titanic, Rose hate this time of the year when all there is on the telly is about Titanic. But one caught her eye; Mr Lovett was on it saying how he is still trying to find the heart of the ocean since 2000. All the team went into the Blue cold water and was still searching for it and then this block of ice was just sat on the sea bed. Brock got closer and closer and saw a face Rose was getting closer and closer to the screen until she sees a face. She takes a few blinks to realise that were Jack Dawson. She shouted Lizzy to get the car started and get down the docks to see if it is him. Lizzy said Nana you're just upset and tired sure it won't be him. Lizzy darling you don't know what he looks like I do and that is him so can you please take me down to the docks? Sure. Lizzy took Rose to the docks when they got there rose ran out of the car as fast as she could and shout out jacks name "JACK, JACK, JACK" thinking he would run up to her shouting "ROSE ROSE WERE ARE YOU ROSE" But no answer she collapsed to the floor and then Brock came up to her and said, "Oh hello Rose I dint expect to see you here today, what are you doing down here?" "I was watching the history Channel and I saw you investigating the Titanic again and I saw that you pulled out a man in ice? Could you tell me who the man is Mr Lovett?" "We don't know this very moment Rose but we will get back to you shortly with the news, May I ask why you want to know who the man is" "Well yes of course, do you know the man who saved my life?" "Mr Dawson yes we remember him rose sad storey how could we forget him?" "I know well when I looked on the telly and you was pulling out that ice cube with the body in well I think it is him" "Oh Rose, like I said we will get the news to your first" "Could I see the boy please?" "Oh I'm sorry Rose we can't let anyone into the site when something like this is bad" "How is this bad, it's a man in a block of ice how can that do any harm?" "Rose darling I know your upset but I think it is best if you stay back and we are trying to get this man alive again so if it is jack do you want us to do our work and try and get him back to life or do you want to waste our time sorting out papers for you to sign to get past tease premises?" "Ok but you best give me the news" "We sure will, how about you stay in one of toughs cabins over there and then you know will know that we will give you the news" "Ok sure" "Ok Rose here are your keys" "Thank you".

**Chapter 3**

Dr Smith and Dr Calvin are carving the man's body and then will warm the ice up to melt it. This way the man has a chance to live. Rose was sat in the cabin drinking some Orange juice; they receive a phone call from Mr Lovett saying to come down and see if this is the man they were talking about. Rose was there in a rush. You could tell rose was looking nerves but she held it all together. "Mr Lovett could I go in and see please" "Yes Rose you can would you like me to come in with you?" "No its fine I would like to take a look for myself first" "Nana are you sure you don't want anyone to go in with you?" "Thanks Lizzy darling but I'll be fine" Rose opens the plastic sheet curtains takes her right foot in slowly then her left she closers her eyes and when she had got in she opened them looked to the floor and lifted her head up slowly.

**Chapter 4**

"Nana are you ok is it Jack?" Rose glared in shock and smiled and said "yes, yes it is Jack" "Nana may I go and look at him?" "Sure lizzy" Lizzy took a step in glared at Rose and said "Wow nana he is cute how did you get him you must have been a stunner too" Rose laughed and said "Yes to be quite honest with you Lizzy I was" "So Mr Lovett can you make him come back to life" "Oh rose he is alive and he can here you right now, he is only on conches say something to him" "erm ok" Rose steps forwards and she shreds a tear gets hold of his hand and said " Hi jack, can you give us alone time please?" "Oh yes were sorry" "Hello jack" jack twitches his little finger and rose says "Jack JACK!" he opens his left eye and then his right one. Rose starts to cry. Jack says in a very quiet voice "Who are you?" Rose replies "I'm not sure if you will believe or remember me but I'm Rose Dewitt-Bucketer" "No don't ring a bell sorry" "Ok how about you and me changed my name to Rose Dawson?" "And why would we change your name to mine?" Rose looks disappointed. She leans over jack and grabs his hand and says in jacks voice "you promise you will never let go" and rose says in her young voice "I promise jack I will never let go" Jack looks up at her and smiles, he tries to keep in the tears but one just pops out, Rose tries to do the same but she ends up shredding tears. Jack says "Your, you're the girl I saved from jumping of the end of the ship" "yes" you're the girl that had the long beautiful ginger hair" "Yes but not no more" "How old are you rose?" "99, 100 in July" "wow. Rose looked up and said "I bet you don't like me now" "what of course I still like you" "No I mean like you did on the Titanic" "Oh right" "see you don't like me" Rose walks of crying . Jack gets out of bed and starts shouting rose. Rose turned around and said no jack no if that's how you want to see me as an old person then were best of not being together" Jack spins Rose around and then kisses her on the lips for about 10 seconds she collapsed on the floor jack thought he had killed her and then next minute Roses hair was changing colour her wrinkles had gone she had turned into the young rose, Jack had changed her back! Rose is no longer 99 she is now 18 the age she was when the Titanic sunk.

If you don't want to know what goes on in the next book please don't read this but I hope you liked this and I will be doing the next series of jack an roses life next please comment and rate it and tell me what I need to improve and what was your favourite bit Thanks a lot for reading By Chloe Coates. Please look away NOW ! If you don't want to know what happens next...

Ok you wanted to know what happens next ok then.

Jack and rose will move in together and they will get married More info next time bye x


End file.
